In Her Word
by wordsfromNat1993
Summary: AU.Holly Stewart vigorous, independent, sporty lawyer has everything great job,caring friends,loving mother. Yes she has everything maybe except true love.But that will be change when she had to be a lawyer in another divorce. This story also is about Steve and the whole rookie blue gang will be show up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: In her word **

**Author:** ** wordsfromNat1993**

**Pairing: Holly &Gail (Golly)**

**Show: Rookie Blue**

**Rating: T (but in Future will be M)**

**Alternative universe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue characters otherwise ****Holly Stewart would be main ****character. **

**Also I have no profits.**

**Author's note English isn't my first language so you have to forgive me mine mistakes. I writing this because I miss Golly on screen and I'm trying to learn to write in English because I already can speak in this language but I have big problem with writing.**

**This story is dedicated specially to my brother, Jackie.**

**In her word **

**Chapter 1. Suicide (self-destruction) part1**

**(****In ****Holly Stewart apartments****)**

Hour's 7.a m. Alarm clock blaring in the bedroom. Holly stretches in bed and slowly gets up. Walking to the kitchen she says "Jack! Baby! We need get up. Kitty, kitty! I have milk for you." "Meow" "Oh you are here sleepy –head. This is yours" Says putting a bowl of milk on the floor.

Holly practiced on a stationary bike in the living room. She notes that Jack look on her with curios. " What are you staring on?! "Meow"" What? Oh maybe exactly today will be the need for a vigorous, independent, sporty lawyer?! "Meow" "Or maybe tomorrow? " "Meow" "Oh what! What do you know?! After all, you don't have any kitty either" Jack looks sad on his lady and jump from couch and go straight to kitchen.

(On the road)

Lawyer is driving a car. She picks up the phone. "Holly Stewart. Hi Chloe (…) Yes, yes, I am on my way "(…) Holly is rolling her eyes. „Ok so tell them I will be in a minute? (...)"

"Yeah well, Bye"

Suddenly from the opposite street some motorcyclist runs against her. She immediately stop her car "Holy shit"

Motorcyclist had not even noticed that almost drove into her car. Holly nervously pushed her eyeglasses and say. "Excuse me, excuse me?!". The motorcyclist is turning her head „I?" Holly's Chocolate eyes meet ocean blue eyes of motorcyclist and for second she forgets what she wants to say. Holly notices a young gorgeous woman with short, blonde hair and a really pale complexion and lips this lips that look like it could kiss. She shook her head and finally said. "Yes I took to you Ma'am. Do you want to be a donor of organs?!" Blue eye girl just smile on her." Yeah well this great but don't take me with you in the other word. OK?" Blonde smirks and said." Haw you know?" " Excuse me? What exactly I know?" "That I'm suicidal "she answered with really good looking smile. "Please not make a fool of yourself is not funny. And is not the way to solve problems". Blonde raised a brow slightly and said. "Uhh…thanks I feel better already, you know if you are a doctor I mean psychiatrist or whatever that you should change your job".

And then blonde drove away.

**(****In Shaw & Epstein Law firm****)**

Holly walkedin in the hallway meets on her way Oliver. "Hi Oliver" "Hi I already starting think that you are sick of this job" "Yeah well traffic jam sorry" " Yeah I know. But you can always leave early and be in work on time." She smiled at him and said: "OF course I can, provided that I do not meet suicide on my way." Oliver looks at her with a worried look." Holly are you okay?" "Yes I great and already begin work for the glory of your firm". "I just love when you talk to me like that."Said this he walked to his office.

Holly walked in secretariat. "Hi Chloe what happens? You call me as if there was a fire" Chloe gave her the documents and said "Well you have another client for a divorce and He is waiting in your office" " What? What the hell?" And then they looked at each other knowingly and at the same time said" Dov"

Dov and Oliver took in Oliver's Office

"Oliver you have to trust me violation of copyright, medical malpractice this should be our priority. We need two or maybe three cases and my name will be in each newspaper and in each television channel." Knock on the door. Holly enters without an invitation.

"Hello gentlemen. Oliver what about our deal?" "I'm sorry could you not disturb us we took about very important things" Said Dov "Yeah I heard something about you name Dov. "Oliver you promise me big case, what is wrong?" "Holly I gave you this case not Olivier" "I already know this Dov but I don't took with you now. Oliver so what is going on?" Olivier wants to say something but Dov is faster. "But what bothers you Holly after all, you are perfect in this. Anyways it seems to me that you like it. You know I mean your foundation..." "What? Divorce of people it takes to be enjoyable? Maybe for you. And when it comes to my foundations we help women avoid that kind of solution like divorce." "I hope that you know that in this way you lose potential

Client ." "At least I don't have to look on more people that once they were in love and now they want kill each other." "Stewart this is your profession!" Olivier cannot stand this fight longer between his employers and he joined to conversation. "Ok I know Holly I promise you no more divorce this will be the last . What is about this case anyway?" "Olivier this is an easy case but I'm afraid that our Holly can't handle this."Dov enough!"Olivier said

"Of course I can handle this with this difference that my name it will be not in the newspapers." She left gives Olivier a beautiful smile.

Clothing store

A young woman with short, blonde hair looks around the shelves. "Good morning can I help you?" Shop assistant said "Morning no but thanks for good intentions" Shop assistant was really very bored with this job. "I don't have good intentions and work here isn't a dream job anyway if you won't something I'm behind desk. "She turned and began to leave when Blonde call her "Ma'am" "Yes?" "I need two ties can you help me choose?" They smiled at each other. "Sure by the way I'm Traci" "So nice to meet you Traci I'm Gail"

**Author's note: Part 2 Chapter 1 will be in next week or maybe sooner and this story will be really long. This story is inspired be polish television series called "Magda M" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: English isn't my first language so have mercy for me. **

**In her word**

**Chapter 1. Suicide (self-destruction) part2**

**(Shaw & Epstein Law firm, In Holly Stewart ****office)**

Holly is sitting in her chair and look in her documents a young man is standing in her office at the wall and looks out the window. Man began speak to her. "I don't want waste time; I want you to divorced me and do this soon as possible." "Mr. Collins maybe you sit down and then we can talk." He sit down on a chair and said "Please call me Nick""Only if you call my Holly. Ok Nick so why do you want this divorce? I can file a divorce petition without reason" "Pity" He said this with a sad look.

"Nick do you know why people hire a lawyer?" "To represent them in court?" "No, you're wrong. They hire lawyer because they don't longer have arguments to deal with each other but I am here to find for you this arguments. So I have to know what happened that you're tired of your wife." Nick sipped his coffee and then asks" Are you married?" She rolled her eyes and said. "What does this have to do with? No I'm not" "Holly do you have any personal commitments that don't allowed you to live as you want or where you want?" "Nothing I can think of. Maybe except my mother who dreams that I come back home to runs a flower shop with her" "Then you're really lucky Holly" "I don't understand why I'm lucky? "He stand, went to the window and not looking on Holly said "Because you are free you don't have any personal commitments and nothing keeps you here. You know I work for organization which helps the government. I went to Europe a long time ago with my wife she works in myoffice. Then I had to go back to the country so we come back. And now I got a promotion and have to move on to New York but she don't want. She don't talk to me, I don't know what kind of book she reads, what kind of music she like. I think that I don't know her anymore. Now, do you understand me a little bit more Holly?"

**(Municipal Park)**

Gail is walking with two cups of coffee and then sits on the bench next to Traci. Traci taking from her coffee and start speaks. "You know I have boyfriend." Gail started to laugh. "Sorry what make you think that I intro you?""Because you invited me here" "And you gladly came so?" " I came because I was bored in work" "Yes and this is what I want took about with you?" "What do you mean Gail?" "Ok so I'm just starting a new life and I with my brother decided to open a firm. And we need employees who are not afraid to say what they think." Gail gives her smile.

**(Shaw & Epstein Law firm, in the hallway)**

Olivier and Holly walking together to parking. "Holly that kind of case also is important." "I know I know but tell me when Dov will take divorce" "You know that he don't handle that kind of case" "Well yes Olivier I know his destination case is violation of copyright and medical malpractice" "It's really bothers you that much? " Her phone starts ring. "Sorry Olivier" She turns around and pick up. "Stewart""Hi beautiful so you havesomeone who makes you diner?" She smiles. "Hi Chris you know that I'm on a diet" "Yeah well so then chicken, salad and olive oil?" "Perfect man. See you" She hung up and turned to Olivier. "You know at least I don't have to worry about my dinner."

**(Beside** **Traci apartment)**

Traci go down from motorcycle she takes off helmet and said "Gail maybe next time you should drive slower and wear your helmet?" "Well next time" "And I talk seriously about my boyfriend" Gail smirk and said "It's too bad I think that you are free" Yeah Gail I know" "What You know?" "Sometime when I look on someone I just know that they really need friend" "So you have great gift" "Yep I have. So what is with you? You have someone?" Gail looking at the ground said. "For the moment I rest from having someone" "Why? You don't have answer" "Yeah this isn't my favorite topic" "So Gail maybe next time bicycle?" "Why? You don't like my motorcycle?""No motorcycle it's great. For suicide" "Death is not for me I definitely enjoy Life" "So why you have so sad eyes" "Oh this it's from wind you know fast ride without helmet. You do something in Friday night?" "I eat dinner with my boyfriend" " O.k. then "

**(****In ****Holly Stewart apartments, in living room)**

Chris and Holly sitting on couch and drink wine.

"Holly I don't know why this bother you so much. I mean you have great job and you can repay credit for apartment" "Chris do you even listening what you say?" "Sorry do I say something stupid?" "No no not at all" "So what Holly?" "This is another divorce you understand divorce. Another proof to tell me that everything what is tell in wedding speech it's just **b**ullshit. And if someone wants believe in love it's just naïve fool." Yeah now I understand. Listen to my courageous woman my beloved sister" "I'm only child" "Yeah, yeah sister from heart. You know that if I can I will make do everything so you can find really love and true happiness" Holly suddenly looks on floor and said. "No you not understand and you are completely wrong it isn't about me. I go for ice cream" She stand and go to kitchen leavening Chris alone on couch. "Meow, meow," " "Oh hi you sleepy head". Chris takes Jack in his arm and said. "Jackie do you think what I think?" "Meow, meow," "Yeah our lady really need love"

**(Forest)**

Gail jogging on the woods suddenly her phone starts ring. "Pack" "…" "Oh hi brother tells me have many times I should ring to you before you answer to my call?" "… ""Yeah sure Steven once. So do you have time for you litter sis?" "…" "Tomorrow ok where?"

**(In restaurant)**

Gail and Steven sitting on the table and drink café. "So what I should stay and just wait when this happen again? "I don't say this sis. You know that God tell as that we should forgive?" "Yeah well I not God and I don't forgive" "I don't understand you Gail you whole life just break down and you are so calm" "So what? You want me to cry on you shoulder? Or what?" "I don't know maybe you just tell me what you feel?" "What I feel? No we will don't talk about what I feel Ok" "Gail I just want makes sure that you ok" "Thanks you for your concern ""Gail please…" "No I here to talk about our firm not my private life and before you ask I don't call to mother" Steve knowing that his sister don't tell him more so he ask. "Ok then that Grace..." "Traci" "Well ok Traci. Gail don't you think that I should meet her before you hire her?" "No I already know her and she its great and you will be love her please Steve just say yes" Steve can resist sister puppy eyes. "Ok but only for two week for now and then we see. And Gail do you remember about Friday?" She rolled her eyes "Yeah Steve I remember "

**(Foundation of Saint Maria Goretti)**

Holly is talking with some women. This woman have huge bruise under eye and some scar on face. Two years old boy is sitting on her lap. "Jenny please do what I say" "Ok but what I do when he come back?" "Then you call for police" "I don't know Holly. Jon need father" "Yes father not bastard who hit his mother" "But he never hit Jon" "Not yet. Jenny please" "Ok I call for police" "And remember if something happen you call to me or to foundation"

**(****In ****Holly Stewart apartments****)**

Holly is eating breakfast and talk with her mother on the phone. "Yeah mummy another divorce" "But they promise you bigger case" "Mummy all case are important" "Ok so tell me what is with you credit?" "From yesterday nothing change" "Sweetheart you know that you can always come home" "Yeah but I don't have problem with my credit. You know that I happy here I have great friends and beautiful apartment" "Yeah well I know you are strong and independent. Holly I just wonder someone it's now with you?" Holly look around kitchen to check and says."From what I know that no one it's here except me" She answers with smile "So how you can tell that you are happy without women? Please Holly open you heart I mean is pass two years after Lauren don't you think that it's time for move over her?" "Yeah mummy I move on two years ago" "So why you still single?""You know what I do this for you and I find girlfriend. Ok?" "Not for my babe but for yourself "I love you mummy I don't know what I well do without you and Chris" "Oh Chris. I think that I should talk with him as well. I love you to Sweetheart"

**(****In Shaw & Epstein Law firm, In Holly Stewart ****office****)**

Holly and Nick are sitting in her office she note something in her documents then she stand up and said. " So I think that this it's all Abigail not to long will be your wife. So we see in Saturday in court on first trial" Nick stand up to and said "You think that I am sonofabitch. That I dump my wife without really reason?" "I don't judge people Nick" "Because for that is God" "Yeah well I don't take his job" They started leave office but Nick feels that he should say aloud what he think. "You know Holly love can be boring. You can for all life hold one person hand and look in her eyes because you will be tired sometime you have to let go and take same rest."

**(Shaw & Epstein Law firm, on lunch broke)**

Rodney, Dov and Chloe eat lunch and sip coffee. Olivier came to them and said "Chloe I finish for today if someone ask for me" "What so soon? I always think that boss should finish last"said Dov. "I also think that but Celery make my appointment with a beautician." Dov started laughing. "Olivier I know that our ladies want preparation for party but you?" "Women like man who take care of their appearance" said Chloe. Dov made a disgusting face. Holly walked to cafeteria. "Holly do you know that Olivier goes to the beautician?" ""Yeah I know so what?" "Of course, no one sees a problem" Says this Dov leave. "Holly you remember about my party today. Will be there all main lawyers in town." Olivier asks. "Even if I want forgets Celery and Rachel don't let me. Anyway Olivier I know that it is still early but I Just finish with Mr. Collins and I don't have customer today so I want to go now of course if I can." Olivier gave her a beautiful smile "Ok You can go I think that Rodney and Dov can manage without you for second"

**(Chris Diaz Photographer Studio)**

**C**hris takes pictures some models when Holly walked to him. "Ok girls take some break" She told them and they look at Chris and he nodded. And they leave two friends alone."Hey handsome" She kiss his cheek. "Hey beautiful. What are you doing here so early? Olivier let you go?" "Yeah I think that he wants me to preparation for party. So what time we see tonight?" She ask him .Chris look at her confused. "Why this doesn't surprise me you always forget. Party in Show home you know all main lawyers from town" "Yeah now I remember but Holly I can tonight. I have to finish with these models and then I well take pictures carrots for Vegans Company. I really sorry sis. "You sorry? Chris you know how much I hate go alone always someone wants to hit on me" "Yeah someone wants to pick you up its horrible" "It's when all of them tell me that they know me or they just ask did we meet or they tell me that I look nice or use worse pickup line and I have to stupid smile on them. Really Chris I need you I don't survive tonight" He takes her hands in his hands and with huge smile said. "Holly I think that you can survive everything and maybe tonight you find women of your life. And that women will be wonderfully, she will be make you pancake to bad she always will be make sure that is still hot water in shower for you. She will be care for you and keep you save and warm because you deserve all of this." "Yeah Chris I think that you should end up with photography and start write fairy tale" Holly really need change theme so she ask; "So Chris I was wondering did Jodie calls you?" "You mean mom. Relax Holly we don't talk about you" "Sorry I just think that is two of you favorite subject" He smile at her. "I think that too but we talked about my mother" "So you tell her that you father don't let you see her in hospital?" "Yeah I tell her everything" "I'm so sorry Chris" "It s Ok Holly. For ten year only you and Jodie look after me I don't need them." Holly never can understand Chris parents they threw him from home when he was sixteen years old when he needs them the most only because he was different. Her mom save him from street gives him home and love. This always reminds her that she is so lucky to have so supportive mother.

**(Show's home, PARTY)**

Holly it's standing against the wall and sips her drink. She notice that Olivier is danced with some women who definitely isn't Celery and they obviously haves great time. Holly notice that this woman it's very attractive she has short golden hair and gorgeous sky-blue eyes she is wearing silver cocktail dress and really high heels. Holly started think that if someone wants to know Aphrodite the Greek Goddesses of love only what they have to do its just look at this wonderful women in Olivier's arms.

"Hey Holly you alone, where is Chris?" Rodney brings her out from her deep thought about Goddesses of love. She looks on Rodney side and she notice that Dov stand next to him. "He dump me for carrots" "What?" "Rodney don't ask me I don't understand this either" Dov decided to join to conversation. "You know Holly I just thinking that if you ask me really nice that I can be your plus one for tonight but then I realized that you are afraid of really man so I just ditch this idea" "You know what Dov I have to desponded you I don't afraid of really man and even if I was then definitely I don't be afraid of you babe boy" Rodney start to laugh. Holly notices that Rachel is sitting on the table and she go to her. "You see that blonde who dances with Olivier?" Rachel asks her friend. "Yeas. So?" "So? Holly she is gorgeous. You think that I can have some chance with her?" Rachel asks her friend and for one second doesn't know why Holly heart stopped beating. "I don't know Rachel maybe you should go and just talk to her" "Yeah well but I still can decide who I like more she or that handsome redhead guy who came with her" "Rachel if she came with this guy then maybe they are together?" "No definitely no they not even danced with each other"

**On dance floor**

Steven, Olivier and Gail talk with each other in central on dance floor.

"Steve really thanks for bring her here" "It was really hard but when I promise her large bag of cheese puffy and a lots of alcohol she agree to come" Olivier start to laughs "It great that some things never change. So Gail what you do after college? You were one of my favorite students. I look for you when I open my firm but you disappear" Gail look on Steve with worried but finally she answer. "I went to Europe with my husband" "So Gail you are married I never suspect that you…" "So Olivier where is Miss Show? I don't think that I see her tonight" Steve immediately helps his sister change topic and she look at him with gratefulness. "Our little girls Prue and Piper don't feel well and Phoebe it's still too little to be only with grandma so Celery is takes care of them. Anyway Gail when we took about college I realize something. Please stay here I want you to meet someone" And he leave.

**On the porch**

Holly is sitting on the stairs alone and looked on sky she began to talk to herself.

"Yeah right I meet wonderful women. But what if this wonderful women be just women and on the end she well broke my heart like Lauren?"Suddenly someone sits out next to her and said" Excuse me did we meet?" "Very original" Holly answer don't take her eyes from sky. "No really I think we know each other" Holly take her eyes from sky and look on person next to her she notice that this is the women who dance with Olivier before. "Holly you here I look for you everywhere. It's great that two of you remember each other" Two women notice that Olivier is standing over them. "What you mean Olivier?" Holly ask. Olivier look at her confused. "Holly this is Gail Pack you two go together to college I know that you two were in separate grope but she was second favorite students of my after you so I think that you remember each other" "Olivier I need you" Someone call after him. "Sorry ladies" He leave two women really confused. Gail was first began to speak. "So I have right" "Congratulations" Holly seid not impression. Their siting in silence for a while but Gail break silence and lookimg at Holly seid. "Now I know!" "What?" "You yelled at me a week ago on street" Gail tell her with smile" Holly start think hard and finally she seid. "I remember you you are misssuicide" . "Yeah this is me. Anyway I notice that you talk to yourself so I sit next to you to check if you feel well. So you ok?" "I fell very well and I don't talk to myself. I...?I I spoke on the phone." " Yeah right very wird phone" Their exchange smiles and their don't even notice that someone is standing next to them . " Gail I speak to you. Do You have a problem with ears?or what"" No Steve I don't have any problem" " I told you that I'm leaving twice and you don't even notice me. And I promised you to drive you home so come with me "And he walked away and Gail turned hers attention to Holly. " Sorry Holly I have to put this moron to bed and find his teddy bear" "Oh ok...so his is you boyfriend?"Holly ask with curiously. Gail look at her with horror in eyes. " God no he is just my stupid brother So see you soon Holly". And she's gone befor Holly respond her.


End file.
